Ring of Fire
by KitsuShel
Summary: Bella comes home from work early, only to find her maid waiting for seduction. Will Tanya's punishment be sufficient? Or will they both burn in a ring of fire?    My entry in the "For The Love Of Women" Contest.


**AN**: Warning, if the pairing didn't give you a hint, this is Femmeslash. If you're not into same sex relations, then please step away. =)

..

**Title:** Ring of Fire

**Summary:** Bella comes home from work early, only to find her maid waiting for seduction.

Will Tanya's punishment be sufficient? Or will they both burn in a ring of fire?

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Pairing:** Bella/Tanya

**Disclaimer:**_Twilight and all of it's characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

Song is _Ring of Fire_ by Johnny Cash

**Word Count: **2603

**Penname & Twitter:** KitsuShel

..

_**BPOV**_

I rubbed my tired eyes and pushed back from my desk. It had been a long day and I was so ready to leave work. Hopefully, Teddy would be waiting at home by the time I arrived.

Smiling, I glanced over at our wedding picture, taken just under a year ago. Grass green eyes stared back at me, bringing forth a surge of love and adoration. I was extremely thankful to have found Teddy Cullen. Not many people actually find their soul mate, but I had literally stumbled into mine during high school. We had danced around each other for years, before finally admitting our feelings for each other in college. We had been inseparable since.

Flipping the intercom switch, I let my assistant, Angela, know that I was done for the day. Standing swiftly, I pulled on the dark blue suit jacket that matched my demure pencil skirt and picked up my briefcase. I tossed my reading glasses in on a whim, knowing that Teddy enjoyed them paired with the business attire. I laughed as I recalled the "Sexy Librarian" fantasy that we had talked about a few weeks ago.

Today was Friday and we were finally both home for the weekend, so I was looking forward to a little fun. Too many days had been spent alone while my love worked as a 4th year resident at Seattle Mercy Hospital. But, it was worth it in the long run. My father-in-law owned his own practice and Teddy was all set to join him once residency was complete. I was looking forward to a fairly regular schedule and being able to raise a family together.

After opening the door to our modest two-story house, I dropped my keys and purse on the side table, before following a noise coming from my study. Our housekeeper, a stunning strawberry blonde, was dressed in a very slutty maid outfit and bent over my desk, sifting though the contents of a brown box.

"Tanya?" I called out incredulously. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Tanya popped up, her face a mask of shock and fear. "M-M-Mrs. Cullen, I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

Striding purposefully over to the box, I turned one of the flaps only to see my name and address etched on the label.

"You opened my mail? What has gotten into you?" I growled angrily. I shoved the flap back violently, causing the box to jostle and fall to the floor, spilling its contents at our feet. My cheeks burned slightly in embarrassment as I saw a few bottles of lube, my new purple Rabbit vibrator and some various other sex toys that I had been waiting for.

I looked up to find Tanya looking slightly smug and I narrowed my eyes at her. My fury must have been clearly evident because her eyes widened in fear and the smirk fell from her lips.

"Mrs. Cullen, I am so sorry," she simpered. "Let me clean this up for you."

She bent over and I was presented with her bare ass in plain view. Not only was she dressed sluttily, she was wearing no underwear. Suddenly, things fell into place. Swiftly, I grabbed her by the silk strands of her hair, causing her to lose her footing and fall to her knees. I was merely five feet four and the girl had at least a five inch height advantage over me, so even with her kneeling, her face was almost eye-level with my chest. I jerked her head towards me and her face was a mix of surprise and anger.

"You little whore. You were planning on seducing my husband while I worked late, weren't you?" I spat out acidly.

A variety of emotions crossed her face; shock, regret, shame. She attempted to lower her teary eyes, but I still held her hair tightly in my hand.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen," she whispered through her tears. "I'll get my things and leave."

Disgust and outrage warred for dominance within me. "No."

She looked at me with surprise and wariness. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that no, you don't just get to walk away with no consequences. You need to be punished for this."

A new emotion danced across her face and her eyes darkened with desire.

..  
_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire_  
_I Went Down, Down, Down_  
_And The Flames Went Higher_  
..

"Just how are you going to punish me, Mrs. Cullen?" she replied, her voice hoarser and an octave lower.

I pursed my lips as a variety of thoughts ran through my brain. I let go of her hair roughly and shoved her away. "Get up."

I walked around her and sat in my chair, leaning back and steepling my fingers under my chin. Tanya stood, looking down at her feet.

"Come over here."

She looked up and walked over to me slowly, swaying her hips seductively. She made her way to stand between my legs and shifted her shoulders so that her cleavage was close to spilling over her top.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?"

I stood quickly and spun her around, bending her over the desk, one hand pressing against her neck.

"Your tricks won't work on me, Tanya," I leaned down, whispering into her ear. I shifted and pulled myself upright and flipped up the microscopic skirt that covered her apple-shaped ass. My hand caressed the soft flesh gently, before giving a quick swat. Tanya jumped slightly in surprise.

"Here's the deal, whore. I'm going to spank you and you're going to count to ten. Understood?"

She nodded and I hit her bottom a little harder. "I didn't hear that, Tanya."

She wiggled slightly and moaned. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen, I understand."

"Here we go."

_*Slap*_

"One."

I took a moment to admire the pinkish fingers print on her pale white skin.

_*Slap*_

"Two."

I began alternating my strikes from cheek to cheek, gently rubbing the spot after each hit.

_*Slap*_

"Three."

_*Slap*_

"Ugh, four."

_*Slap*_

"Ow, five."

_*Slap*_

"Sixxx," Tanya moaned, clearly enjoying herself.

I felt my panties dampen and I was incredibly turned on at this point, but I wasn't backing off until she learned a lesson, so I put more force behind my hand.

*_Slap*_

"Fuck," she gasped. "Seven."

_*Slap*_

"Ugh, more," she cried out, shifting her body in an attempt to find friction against the desktop.

Grabbing her hair roughly, I pulled her face up, arching her back. "You didn't count." I shoved her back down and spread her legs, landing a smack right up against her pussy.

Her head arced back and she cried out. "Eight. Oh my God, eight!"

I resumed my standing position behind her.

_*Slap*_

"Nine."

_*Slap*_

"Oh, fuck," she gasped. "Ten."

She collapsed against the desk, panting slightly. I sat back down in my chair, giving her a moment to collect herself and decide what her next action would be. I didn't have to wait long. She stood and spun around, her eyes glazed and wild with desire. She fell to her knees once again, reaching for me and crashing her lips against my own.

Kissing this woman was such a unique experience. Her lips were soft and plump, tasting so much like cherries. Instinctively, I buried my hands into her silky tresses, attaching my mouth more firmly to hers. I gasped when I felt her tongue graze my lip and I opened, eager to taste her.

She pulled back, her eyes still wild as she panted. She reached behind her and unclasped her outfit, letting it slide to the floor. Her breasts were round and heavy, easily a C cup, if not higher. My mouth watered and I reached out to cup one of her mounds, relishing the heavy weight in my palm. She shivered and whimpered as my thumb stroked her nipple, causing it to pucker.

"So beautiful," I murmured, leaning down to lick and nibble on the perky nub.

"Ah, Bella," she called out, arching her back, which pressed her breasts further into my face.

Just as my teeth gently nipped at her skin, she pushed me back into the chair and quickly worked on the buttons of my shirt. Soon, my blouse and peach-colored bra were somewhere across the room and Tanya was worshiping my skin with vigor. My senses were ablaze and every caress and touch sent me further into the fire.

She pushed at my skirt, bunching it around my hips as I lifted them, allowing her to slide my panties down my legs. She rocked back on her heels and gazed at my body in wonder. All I was left in was my thigh high stockings and heels. She pulled my hips forward and spread my legs, before delving into my crotch. The moment I felt her tongue touch my clitoris, I was gone. There were no consequences or improprieties; all there was was the two of us, locked in this moment. She continued to lick and stroke, sliding her fingers inside of me. All too soon, I was cumming and calling out her name as I saw stars.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked down into her verdant green ones, shining with unnamed emotions.

"On the desk," I croaked out, my throat dry and aching.

She cocked her head to the side, confusion written across her face.

"Get up on the desk and spread your legs."

Understanding dawned in her eyes and she eagerly perched upon my desk, waiting for whatever would come next. Hopefully herself.

I knelt on the floor, nestled between her knees and caressed her folds gently with my fingers. With my first taste, I was reminded of _Peaches and Cream_, the song by 112. She tasted tart and tangy, yet sweet and salty; an odd combination, but I liked it. I wanted to devour her, leave her nothing but a shell after I'd sucked her life essence dry.

Just as she had done for me, I slid one, then two, fingers into her tight, moist slit. She groaned and lifted her hips to meet my hand, thrust for thrust. An idea struck me and I looked around at the items scattered around the floor, my eyes finding the object I sought: the Rabbit. I removed my fingers and quickly reached for it, causing Tanya to sit up and look at me desperately. Like I was going to stop now. Not likely.

I roughly tore the packaging open and freed the vibrator. A look of understanding dawned on Tanya's face and she began to squirm in anticipation as I inserted the batteries. The purple vibe came alive, silver metal balls undulating in the see-through middle of the phallic shaft. Tanya laid back and lift one foot to the desk edge, giving me more depth to work with. I teased her entrance for a moment, before easing the vibrator inside of her.

"Oh, shit," she moaned. "Oh, yeah, baby, please."

After a few minutes of thrusting and teasing, she began panting and thrashing. I knew she was close, but I wasn't finished with her.

I hit the stop button the vibe and removed the vibrator. Her gaze shot up to mine desperately, her eyes pleading with me. "No, please. Please don't stop."

I caught another glimpse of purple out of the corner of my eye and grinned evilly. "No, baby, I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

Tanya clenched her legs closed, rubbing them and seeking friction to help ease the ache in her center as I moved away from the desk and towards the small package of anal beads that taunted me from the floor. I swiftly picked them up, along with a bottle of lube and waved them in front of her face. Tanya's eyes widened as she bit her lip.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you opposed?"

She shook her head 'no' swiftly and I nodded. "Stand up and bend over the desk."

She complied quickly, resting her forearms on my desk and pushed her ass up into the air. Her cheeks were still stained a dark pink and I ran my hand across them in a loving caress. Flipping open the cap of the lube bottle, I poured out a small amount on my finger. I gently rubbed it on the outside of her anal pucker, before easing my fingertip in slowly. She shivered and rested her head on her arms. I opened the cap and dribbled more lube on my finger as I slowly eased it in and out. Her moans urged me on and let me know that I was on the right track. I added a second finger the tightness increased exponentially.

"Are you okay, T?" I asked, barely a whisper.

"Oh, God, yeah," she moaned.

I reached for the package with my free left hand and ripped it open with my teeth, before laying the plastic purple beads on the small of her back. I picked up the Rabbit and turned it on low, pushing it back in, past her folds. Using my forearm to hold it in place, I lifted the beads and dripped some lube on the first few spheres. I turned the setting slightly higher as I eased in the first bead, causing Tanya to whimper and pound her fist on the desk.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck, no," she ground out. "Don't you dare."

A repetition began, thrusting the vibe and easing in a bead. Soon, all ten of them were snug inside of her and she was whimpering, literally on the edge of insanity.

"Bella!" she practically screamed. "Please let me cum, I can't take it!"

Deciding her punishment was complete, I flipped the switch to high. Her body started to quiver and shake as she fell over the precipice of her orgasm, when I pulled the beads out, swiftly yet gently. Her back arched violently and she let out a loud cry that sounded both feral and jubilant.

Turning off the vibrator and easing it out of her spent body, she leaned up on her elbows shakily and gave me the sexiest, sweetest smile.

"God damn, that was intense. The beads were a good call, Isabella."

I grinned like the Cheshire cat and patted her bare ass. "Thank you, my dear. I can't wait until it's my turn," I replied before winking at my beautiful wife. She rose shakily to her feet and leaned her hip against the desk.

"Well, the next roleplay is your choice, and I promise to make it good for you, my love."

I reached for her hand and brought us together, skin to skin, and rested my head against her heart. "You always do. I love you, Theodora."

She kissed the top of my head and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you, too, baby."

She pulled back and looked down at me, her glittering eyes dancing with humor.

"Why the name 'Tanya'?"

I shrugged. "Just the name of a lucky bitch in those Twilight books that I've read."

She leaned down and kissed me softly. "Lucky bitch indeed," she whispered against my skin. "What do you say about cleaning up here and then having a bath?"

I sighed heavily. "That sounds like heaven, baby."

_..  
Love Is A Burning Thing_  
_And It Makes A Fiery Ring_  
_Bound By Wild Desire_  
_I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire_  
_.._


End file.
